This invention relates to an improvement of a ski binding and, more particularly, to a heel piece of a ski binding which can readily convert the state of the ski from a state suitable for walking or running to a state suitable for climbing.
Most of the ski bindings for student use are one touch step-in type and Kandahar type leather bindings. However, bindings of both types are accompanied by problems. More particularly, when teaching skiing to students, coachings of how to walk (run) (so-called Nordic) and how to slide down a slope (so-called Alpen) are important. With the one touch step-in type binding the heel of the ski boot can not move in the vertical direction with respect to the ski and, accordingly, it is extremely difficult to coach Nordic. On the other hand, with the Kandahar type binding, although it is free to move the heel in the vertical direction, the bindings are liable to swing in the transverse direction of the ski so that this type of binding is not sufficiently safe for Alpen skiing. Especially young students are liable to break bones or sprain the ankles when they fall forwardly.